Dreams Really Do Come True
by Karen LaManna
Summary: This is my take on how the 12th Season Finale "Red Light" should have ended for Derek and Penelope. Will they or won't they end up together for all eternity or will they de destined to be apart for the rest of their lives? Will their love finally win out? Drop on by and see! This is dedicated to all of us dedicated Morcia fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Really Do Come True**

 **A/N: This is a**

After he proclaimed that he would always love her and was proud of her, they said their goodbyes. She stood stock still while she watched the love of her life walk away. She didn't tell him the real reason, why she couldn't accept Alves. She didn't want to admit that if she accepted the "newbie" then she would have to accept that Derek was never coming back.

So, she just stood there and tried not to cry. Instead, Penelope watched as he disappeared around the corner and left her life again. God, how she wished he would come back to her and they could all be a happy little family. She dreamed every night that her, Derek and little Hank would be able to enjoy a happily ever after. She reached up and touched her cheek as a lone tear rolled down her face. She sighed, as she gave up all hope and took one last look down the hall where he had just taken his leave. She felt so empty, alone and lost without her Hot Stuff. Before she completely lost it in full view of everyone, she quickly turned and made a hasty retreat to her lair. She barely made it back to her safe place before she completely broke down. She knew she needed to pull herself together because her team of heroes were going to need her soon.

In the meantime, Derek made it downstairs and slowly walked out of the building farther away from his Baby Girl. He deeply sighed and spotted an empty bench in the nearby courtyard. He headed straight for it and plopped himself down feeling completely defeated. He sat there and thought how much his missed the team and taking down the unsubs. He couldn't stop thinking about his promise to Hank that he would come home every night. He didn't want to break that promise, but his heart was breaking. He knew deep down that he now was walking away from his true heart's desire, again. Since he and Savannah had moved away his only joy in his life was his son. He hated that he left his second family behind, most especially his Goddess. He was miserable and only moved to appease Savannah. She had always been extremely jealous of Penelope and their relationship. The last few months before they left she made things horribly difficult for both Derek and Penelope. She went as far as being nasty and obnoxious to Penelope. She even gave Derek and ultimatum. Unbeknownst to Derek, she had applied for and accepted a job offer in another hospital out-of-state. She told him it was either Penelope or her and Hank. She threatened him and told him if he didn't move with her she would not allow him any access to his beloved son.

Derek hated ultimatums, but to be able to be with his son he relented in the end. So, off they went and things got even worse for them after they moved away. About four months after they got situated and were trying to make a great home for their son, the bottom fell out for Derek. He caught Savannah in a compromising position with another man in their bed, of all places. After that, he couldn't bring himself to sleep with her in that bed. Since then, he slept in their guest bedroom far away from Savannah. He felt totally betrayed! He couldn't believe how stupid he was that he had given up everything to follow her and her dreams and demands. He kicked himself every day since. He thought about his Baby Girl every single day since they left the state.

He dreamed constantly about a life with the "real" love of his life and Hank. He wanted to be with his Goddess more than anything. He was totally in love with Penelope and had been for years. She had captured his heart the second she turned around after he mistakenly called her Gomez.

He was always afraid to tell her the truth, he was petrified she wouldn't want him and that he wasn't good enough for her. The one time he admitted his true feelings to her, she completely misunderstood and immediately began dating that loser Lynch. But, after the birth of Hank and raising him this past year he wasn't afraid anymore. His confidence grew and he now felt it was time to tell his love the truth. While, staring deep into her eyes upstairs he thought he saw the honest look of love in her eyes and soul. She looked so sad and disappointed as they said their goodbyes. He wanted to blurt it out then, but for some reason he held back. Why? He didn't know.

Since Savannah's complete betrayal, Derek secretly began to get things in order to, divorce her and be able to ensure that he could get full custody of their son. Luckily, earlier that day he received word from his lawyer that he could leave as soon as humanly possible and that he now had full custody of his son. The courts left it up to Derek when or if Savannah would be allowed to see Hank. He wouldn't have to allow her any visitation rights at all. His lawyer also informed him that his divorce would be final within the next four weeks. He was ecstatic and he knew it was kismet when he received the text message supposedly from his Goddess. His thinking was, he would fly up to Quantico and the love of his life because he knew that something didn't ring true with that message. He would also be able to try and gauge where the other part of his heart was and if their chemistry was still intact.

As he continued to sit there he really wanted to kick his own ass. He shook his head and suddenly raised up as he growled out.

"Damn it, Morgan! Pull your head out of your ass and go get your girl!"

With an overwhelming desire and sense of urgency he bolted back towards the building. He made his way over to the elevators and pounded on the up button. The doors opened and he hit the button for the sixth floor. He was finally going to do it, he was going to declare his love for the best thing in his life. He would not allow himself to fail and would not walk away from her again until he made her his. The elevator doors opened and he immediately made a beeline right towards her lair.

He stopped outside her door, took a deep breath and busted right in. Penelope was completely startled as she whirled around and couldn't believe her eyes. As she tried to put it all together and wipe her tears away, Derek had kicked the door closed. They stared at each other with such intensity and in complete awe.

Penelope stuttered out with questioning eyes. "Ho, Ho, Hottt Stuffff? What's wrong? I thought you left."

Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her and was pulling her into his arms. Without saying a word, he leaned in towards her, captured her lips and placed a searing kiss that made her knees buckle. She was in complete and utter shock. Could this be happening? Was her Chocolate Adonis really kissing her? "Yes, yes he was! Oh-Emm-Geeeee!"

She threw her arms around him as he pulled her even closer and helped to keep her on her feet. Their tongues battled for control for the longest time. They both reveled in the fact that they were so close and finally sharing their first long awaited kiss. They were completely into themselves and the feelings that were being brought forth. His obvious arousal brushed up against her hot box as they both felt on fire and tingled all over. Finally, the need for air was too great and they both reluctantly pulled apart gasping and panting for air.

Penelope slightly pulled back and they both hungrily stared into each other's eyes. Penelope managed finally to squeak out. "Jinkies, Handsome! Wow! What was that?"

Derek shook his head, cupped her face in his hands and grinned. "Well, that my beautiful Baby Girl is me finally being honest and pulling my head out of my ass! I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I'm finished, okay?"

Penelope was awestruck, a little scared and felt her heart trying to beat right out of her chest. She stood there still and silent as she stared into his gorgeous face and nodded her head in agreement.

He let go of her face temporarily as he gently guided her into her seat. He then pulled over her extra chair and sat down. He then placed her face back in hands, took a deep breath and gazed into her striking angelic alluring eyes.

"I have been stupid and scared all these years! I have loved you from the moment I saw you and called you the wrong name. You have always been the best part of me and I love you with my whole heart and soul! I know what you are thinking, why now? Well, it took all this time to not be afraid to tell you how much you mean to me. I have always been afraid if I told you the truth that I would lose you and you wouldn't want me. I thought I was never good enough for you, I always thought because of my abuse when I was younger that I was broken and not worthy of someone like you, Sweetness! I did tell you once after you got shot, but you started dating Lynch. You seemed so happy so, I let it go and let you go. The timing was never right after that between Sam and Savannah. Just before I was kidnapped and tortured I was ready to tell you then, but after I was rescued by all of you I found out Savannah was pregnant and I knew that I had to do the right thing for my baby."

By this time, Penelope had a cascade of tears flowing down her face and was trying to take in and fully understand everything he was saying. She thought, how could he think he wasn't good enough or worthy of her love for him. She loved him with her whole being. While he spoke, she had placed her hands, on top of his. She removed one of them and gently wiped the tears that had managed to escape from his own eyes.

Derek tilted his head slightly, sniffled and forged on with his proclamation. "I want you to know, no I need you to know I never really and truly loved Savannah. I did love her, but I was never in love with her. I couldn't give her my heart, because someone else already owned it. That someone was you, my gorgeous Goddess! You always have and always will be the sole owner of my heart! I have missed you sooo much and never a day goes by that you aren't in my thoughts and heart. I have so much to tell you, Baby."

Penelope was stunned, flabbergasted and absolutely thrilled that he felt same way about her as she felt about him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She waited a few more seconds before she gathered up strength and courage to speak.

"Baby Boy, is it my turn now?"

Derek nodded and nervously grinned. He was on pins and needles, as waited to see what she was going to say. He hoped that he hadn't blown it and scared her away, his heart couldn't take that. So, he held his breath and prayed.

Penelope smiled, grasped both of his hands, took a huge breath and readied to speak. "Wow, where to begin! I thought when you walked down that hall that this would never happen. Then again, I thought I lost you forever when we found out about my mini-Hot Stuff and when you moved away. I felt all alone and devastated when you left, I was so lost without you. I need to tell you, you are the best man I have ever known. You are good, gentle, and strong. You my Noir Hero, have the biggest heart of anyone I ever known. I don't understand how you could possibly think you aren't a good man or good enough for me. I fell in love with you the first time you called Baby Girl. You have always owned my heart, too! You are in no way a broken man, you worked hard to get past what that horrible excuse of man did to you. I am so proud of you, my love. You have come so far and have so much love. You are a great daddy and a great man. I truly and will forever love you and be there for you. But, I can't be with you I know that and have accepted it. You are a married man and I will not break up a family! I'm so sorry, Handsome!"

Derek's heart shattered into a million pieces, he needed to explain everything and then maybe she would hopefully change her mind. He was ecstatic that their feelings were mutual, but he knew she was scared, determined and stubborn. He loved her more for that and needed all the courage he could muster up.

He sighed and squeezed her hands to steel himself. "Baby, there is so much you need to know and hear. I am sooo happy that you love me as much as I love you! You need to know you wouldn't be breaking up a family. That is already a done deal, Savannah made sure of that!"

Penelope felt a little bit of hope creep back into her heart. "What are talking about, Angelfish?"

Without removing his eyes off her he readied to tell her the whole sordid story. "Savannah betrayed me and I have been completely miserable since before I left. I was furious with her for the way she treated you after Hank was born! I would constantly tell her that she needed to stop her bad behavior and that you would always be a big part of my life. She was always jealous of our friendship and how we felt about each other. She had gone behind my back and took that new position down there without telling me. She gave me an ultimatum, she told me it was either her and Hank or you! She threatened to keep me away from Hank and I couldn't have that! That little boy is my everything along with you. I couldn't take that chance so I caved. We left and everything was just all right for the first four months. I was thrilled to be raising Hank and spending all my time with him. As a matter of fact, that little man loves you just as much I love you. I talk to him about you every single day. Whenever I show him your picture he giggles, reaches out to you and calls you 'Babeee'. I tell him of all his aunts and uncles, but the only one he calls out for right now is you. It is so cute and he is so precious. Savannah hates every minute when he starts jabbering about you."

Penelope grinned and tried to fight back the tears, but lost that fight miserably. "Awww, you really talked to him about me every day? How sweet, thank you my love! I really love that little boy, he is just adorable and part of you! I hope to see him soon so I can show him all kinds of love!"

Derek grinned at her reaction and gently squeezed her hand. He couldn't help himself and leaned in for a quick soft kiss. She smiled and relished in the moment.

"Yes, Baby Girl I told him every day. How could I not? You are the other half of my heart. Unfortunately, back to Savannah now. One day I went out with Hank to the park and unexpectedly came home early, because my little man was running a low-grade fever. Anyway, I walked in and heard noises. I made my way to our bedroom and found her having sex in our bed with another doctor. I felt so betrayed and you how I am when it comes trust. Needless to say, he left there with a bloody nose and he was lucky that's all I did. We had a knock down drag out fight. She begged me for another chance and I told her NEVER! That night and every night since I have slept in the guest bedroom. I couldn't even think about sleeping in that bed with her ever again. So, on the downlow, I have been trying to secure sole custody of Hank and filed for divorce. Earlier today, I got the fantastic news that I won sole custody and I don't have to let her see him unless I want to. If that ever happens it will only be supervised visits. I also, found out that my divorce will be final within the next four weeks. When, I received that text supposedly from you, I figured I would fly right out to help Pretty Boy and the team. Also, I knew I needed to get up my courage and tell you everything. I genuinely and beyond a shadow of a doubt, want to spend the rest of my life with you! Will you have me, Sweetness? I promise you will never regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am such scatter-brain sometimes. This was supposed to be my authors note for chapter one and I forgot to attach the right version of it. I am sorry, so I am adding it now. LOL! This was supposed to be a One-Shot tag, but, alas it turned out to be two long chapters. This is my take on how my fav, Derek Morgan's return should have ended. This is dedicated to Shemar, Kirsten and all the Morcia fans out there who feel gypped. LOL!**

 **Sorry for such a long time between stories. I also have been working on another story, which I hope will be completed and posted soon. This is my first story without my favorite beta ddgorgeous. I wanted to try it alone, because I am planning to try my hand at editing. It will hopefully be part of my next step when I retire. Forgive any mistakes, they are all my own. Thank you, to all my readers you all make me smile. You are all wonderful! I am thrilled you are all enjoying this story. Well, on with the show and I hope you enjoy it!**

She couldn't believe her ears, not only was he leaving Savannah, but wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was momentarily left speechless and breathless.

Inwardly, she was jumping for joy, but she needed to make sure that this was real and happening. He sat there holding his breath and waited to see if she would give him the chance he so desperately wanted and needed.

"Pen, you all right?"

She finally found her voice. "Ummm, I'm not sure! I am truly so sorry that she hurt you and put you through all that. Why didn't you get in touch and tell me that you were facing all that alone? She had a lot of balls to do that to you, how horrible! I swear if I ever get my hands on her I will kill her and wipe her off the grid forever."

He smiled and shook his head. "Easy Mama Bear, I took care of her! The truth is that I didn't want to involve you in my drama. Yes, I needed and wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to give her a reason to go after you more than she already had. As far as I am concerned, you and Hank are my life and there was no-way that I wanted either of you hurt in anyway, possible. Ya feel me, woman?"

They both chuckled and she leaned over and brushed her lips across his. "I feel ya, my Chocolate Drop! I still wish you would have clued me in, I am always here you. So, what are your plans now?"

He grinned as he stared at his lady love and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wellllll Princess, my plans are to fly back later today and pack up mine and Hank's things and ship them up here to our new house. I am moving into my newest property that I picked out with both of us in mind. I found this gorgeous home that screams you and I think will be our dream house. I want to woo you, marry you and have lots and lots of mini-Baby Girls and mini-Hot Stuffs! I want us to all be a family! You never did answer my question, you know. So, I will ask it again. Will you have me, Gorgeous?"

She hoped she wasn't dreaming. Did her ears deceive her? Are her dreams finally coming true? Does her sexy best friend, her Chocolate God want to marry her?

He nervously bounced his leg and began to sweat. Did he push her too much too fast? "Don't leave your Hot Stuff hanging here, beautiful!"

She took a big intake of air and gulped. "You, b-b-bought us a house and want to ma, mar marry me? Really? I must be dreaming."

He let go of her hands and abruptly stood up. He reached for her hand and helped her to stand up. He encircled her waist with both his arms and pulled her to him and planted a very passionate and loving kiss on her beautiful lips. He begged for permission with his tongue, he needed and wanted entry into her sweet and hot mouth. She parted her lips and he pushed his tongue deep inside and they fought for control as she threw her arms around his neck. She fell under his spell and she never felt anything like this with anyone else in her life. She knew that she was right where she wanted to be and never wanted it to end. They pulled apart gasping and were both entranced with each other.

He gazed into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "Does that feel like a dream, Baby? Cause if it does then we both are dreaming? And, to answer your questions honestly. Yes, I bought you our dream house! Yes, I want plenty of babies with you, I want us to raise Hank together and I hope someday soon that you will want to adopt him, as well! And, most importantly, I want to marry you as soon as my divorce goes through! The best thing that came out of my relationship with Savannah was my little man! So, for the last time. Will you have me, Goddess?"

Penelope grinned and the happiness totally exuded from her. "Yes, yes, a thousand times, yessss! I will have you and all the beautiful little babies you want, I swear! I want everything with you!"

He suddenly picked her up and swung her around. He was in heaven he now had everything he could ever want. "You have made me the happiest man in the world! My life is now complete and perfect. I love you sooooo much, woman! You will never ever regret it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will show you every day for the rest of our lives how much you are loved and wanted. You are the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever known. You complete me and you are finally mine, all mine!"

She squealed with total happiness as he twirled her around in his arms. "Silly man, I have always been yours! I was just waiting for you to claim me! I love you now and always and I will never let you go! You, Hank and any others that come along are and will be my life. Only one big hiccup, though! Savannah will never let me adopt her son, that's a guarantee."

He gently placed the love of his life and solace down onto her feet and stared into her gorgeous face. "Mama, that is not going to be a problem. I spoke with my lawyer about this already. Because of the situation and all her psychotic antics over the last few months she won't be able to fight me when I petition the court to strip her of her parental rights. There is more to tell you, but I will fill you in on all that when I come back in two days, deal my beautiful lady? So, no worries, Baby! I promise!"

She scrunched her nose, bit down on her lower lip and huffed out. "All right my love, deal! I trust you and your love for me. Please, just promise me one thing?"

"What's that sweet girl?"

"Just please be careful and come back to me in one piece! Deal?"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle and wiggle his expressive eyebrows. "Deal, my beautiful angel! I have so much to look forward to and live for. After all, I now have my Goddess back and my little man! My life is perfect and I will always come back to you safe! I have one more important question for you, okay?"

That last comment piqued her curiosity. She couldn't help, but wonder what it was. For some reason, she suddenly became nervous. "Ummm, yea okay! Go for it!"

He chuckled. "Relax, baby it's a good thing I promise!"

She instantly relaxed in his arms and smiled.

"When I come back will you move in with us or would you feel more comfortable waiting until my divorce is finalized? You know what my choice is though."

They both nervously chuckled at the same time which gave her time to get her thoughts together.

She gulped and began to fidget a little bit. "I love you, Derek Michael Morgan! There is nothing I want more than to be with you twenty-four/seven, but I need some time to adjust to all of this. Thank you for giving me the choice and I hope you don't mind if I wait until you have your final divorce decree. No worries Handsome, we will spend mucho time together, you, me and our baby boy Hank. After all, you promised you would woo me!"

She giggled and he grinned even though he felt a little bummed.

"I can't say I am not disappointed, Goddess. But, I do understand and accept your feelings and your wishes. The bright side is I will absolutely enjoy wooing you and spending as much time together as humanly possible. I love you, Penelope Calliope Garcia! I always have and always will, Sweetness! You are my life, my safe-haven, my God-given solace, my best friend, the woman who owns my heart and I will always be thankful for you! And, I can't wait to marry you!"

Penelope pulled him even closer and tightened her grip around him. She gazed into his eyes and saw his gentle soul and his love for her in them. She felt completely at home and safe with him, she always did. She cupped his face in her hands and caressed his cheeks and smiled.

"I love you too, Derek! You are my heart and soul and I will love you until the day I die. I have waited for this day for so long! And, now it is finally here! I have you and you have me forever! I promise I will never ever hurt you! You are my best friend, my knight in shining armor, my protector, my hero, the love of my life, the other half of my heart, a great daddy and my future husband. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hank and any other future children we hopefully be blessed with."

When she finished speaking she pulled him closer, leaned in and started off with a gentle kiss which quickly turned extremely intense, fiery and full of want. One kiss turned into two and before they knew it they had been making out for a good half hour. When they pulled back from each other just a little bit, Derek leaned his forehead on hers and sighed.

"Woman, the things you do to me! If we don't stop now I will take you right here and right now. And, that is not I want for us. I want our first time to be special and full of romance. You deserve that and so much more, Goddess! As much as I hate doing this, I need to get a move on. I have a bit of a trip to the safe house to see the kid and his mom. If I could stay here forever with you I would. I am going to have breakfast with them and then beeline straight to the airport. I need to get my little man, pack up and I will be back in two days, I swear! When I get back here we can start our new life together with our son, not to mention let the wooing begin!"

She giggled uncontrollably and ran her fingers up and down his toned and muscular chest and abs. She couldn't help herself she wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Awww Hot Stuff, the things I do to you are nothing to the things you do to me. Our first time will be special, because it will be with you! We have waited this long, we can last a little bit longer. Just go get our boy and bring him home, so I can love all over him. Ohh, ohh, can we take him to the park when you get back, pleeasssse? Ohh, and what are going to do for work?"

He shook his head and laughed out, totally amused about her excitement in getting to see Hank. "Silly girl, of course we can take him to the park! He will absolutely love that, not to mention getting to spend some time with his 'Babeee'! He will be thrilled to spend lots and lots time with you, mama. And, you are right our first time will be special and mind-blowing, because it will be us! Regarding a job, as much as I don't want to break my promise to Hank I really miss working and being around you guys. Plus, I still want to make the world safer for all our future little ones. So, I am going to take a meeting with the Director and ask him to reinstate me as soon as my divorce goes through. I want to have some more time with Hank, to make sure that he gets comfortable with all the new and different things and his new surroundings. I want him to feel grounded. When I come back, my Momma is planning to come out here for a while, find a place to stay and take care of him while we are both at work. Before you say anything, I already told her she could stay with us and she adamantly refused. She wants to give us our space and privacy. If you decide to work on her, I am telling you now she won't budge! Good luck, she is just as stubborn and hardheaded as you, Gorgeous!"

Penelope couldn't help, but giggle and playfully slapped his chest. "Heyyy, no fair picking on me! I am not a hardhead, I just like my way! And, I will try and work on Momma Morgan! Is she happy you are coming back and that we will be together?"

Derek chuckled and pulled her closer. "Noooo, say it ain't soooo! Youuu, insisting on your way! Nahhh, not you, crazy girl! You can try, but you won't win. Trust me, baby! She is thrilled on both counts, she never liked Savannah. My Momma, always wanted us together she knew we were soulmates and belonged together. Besides, she loves you like I do and has always considered you one of her daughters!"

Penelope sniffled and cuddled up to him. "Stop teasing on me, Handsome! I will try, but I won't push her to hard, pinky swear. She is the best, I have always loved her! She is the mom I haven't had in too many years and I am truly blessed!"

He forlornly looked at her and sighed. "Alright woman of my heart, one more kiss unfortunately and then I am outta here and off to see Pretty Boy!"

With that said, they fell into each other's arms and enjoyed a searing, steamy and thrilling kiss. After several minutes, they pulled apart and gave each a slightly sad smile and one last hug. He let go of her, walked away and made his way to the door. After opening the door, he turned around, winked and smiled at her. He threw her a kiss and she caught it and smiled back at him.

"I will call you later tonight when I get back. I miss you already. I love you, Baby Girl!"

"You better call me and I miss you, too! Have a nice time with my heap of gray matter and Diana. I love you more, Hot Stuff! Be careful!"

"Always lovely lady, always!"

In a blink of an eye, he was gone closing the door behind him gently.

All the way down the hallway to the elevator he whistled. He was the happiest he had ever been. He was in love with his favorite girl and she now knew the truth. She loved him back and now he had her in his life for good. He couldn't wait to get back with Hank and start their new lives together as a family.

Penelope had slowly sat back down in her chair with a huge smile on her face as she touched her lips. The feelings he stirred up within her were just perfect. Her dreams were finally coming true. She was now with the love of her life and couldn't wait to see what her new future would hold for them. She had never been this happy in her whole life. She was going to marry the man of her dreams and be a mommy to Hank and anymore little ones that would appear. God, how she loved that man!

She was suddenly broken out of her reverie, when one of her Superheroes phoned in. _"Garcia, it all went bad!"_

 **The End**

" **If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours; if it doesn't, it wasn't.**

 **If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." –Richard Bach**


End file.
